


Stories be Told

by ignemferam



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/ignemferam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John flipped a fucking coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories be Told

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be.
> 
> **Prompts:** [No Man's Land](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXAFcYLGrk8) by Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band.
> 
> **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- Un-beta'd.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

John flipped a fucking coin.

When the marines told his story, they'd say he was brave and adventurous. They'd admire him for coming to Pegasus Galaxy when the coin said no.

When McKay told his story, even if nobody was paying attention, he'd say it was because John didn't believe in fate. McKay would defend him against whoever dared to say otherwise.

But when Cameron told his story, John didn't dare imagine what would be said. Because John knew he was a coward.

He had two choices: going on a one-way trip to another galaxy exploring the unknown, or staying behind with Cameron to face being paralyzed from the waist down. Unable to fly again would break Cameron but John didn't care. His willingness to do anything to keep Cameron with him, was what scared him away.

When did John turn into one of those fools for love?

Was it love?

He hadn't got an answer. He still didn't.

People ran away because they were scared. John took it to the extreme with the millions of lightyears he put behind him.

Out here, in Pegasus, in Atlantis, there was nothing but ghosts.

In a quiet night, alone in his quarters, with his lone possession of a guitar in hands strumming out the disconnected chords of _"Solitary Man"_ , all he could hear was Cameron's disheartened "Oh" when John bid his farewell.

Out on the south pier where the night was silent except for the waves, he would remember this song he couldn't name. The melody eluded him but the words rang loud in his head.

_The spirits come at midnight. And by dawn they're gone again._

It would be nice if his ghosts would leave by dawn and take a break from haunting him.

When people learned the truth about John, it wouldn't matter what they thought of him. It couldn't be any worse than what he thought of himself.

Not only did he leave a man behind, he left the man he possibly loved behind, broken.

And he couldn't even blame it on the fucking coin.


End file.
